


ꜱᴛᴀʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ | ʏᴀɴᴅᴇʀᴇ!ᴊᴛᴋ x ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ

by ChocoChar



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Creepypasta x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Murder, Obsession, Stalking, Yandere x Reader, horror romance, jeff the killer x reader, jtk x reader, x Reader, yandere creepypasta x reader, yandere eyeless jack, yandere jeff the killer x reader, yandere masky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChar/pseuds/ChocoChar
Summary: [ʏᴀɴᴅᴇʀᴇ!ᴊᴇꜰꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɪʟʟᴇʀ x ꜰᴇᴍ!ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ][ᴏɴɢᴏɪɴɢ]ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴀꜱᴛ ᴛʜɪɴɢ (ꜰ/ɴ) ᴇxᴘᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ ꜱʜᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅꜱ ꜱɴᴜᴄᴋ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀʙᴀɴᴅᴏɴᴇᴅ ꜰᴀᴄᴛᴏʀʏ ʜɪᴅᴅᴇɴ ᴅᴇᴇᴘ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴏʀᴇꜱᴛ ᴏᴜᴛꜱɪᴅᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛᴏᴡɴ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴇɴᴄᴏᴜɴᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱʜᴀᴅᴏᴡ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ ᴋᴇᴇᴘꜱ ꜱᴇᴇɪɴɢ. ᴛʜɪɴᴋɪɴɢ ꜱʜᴇ ᴇꜱᴄᴀᴘᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɴɪɢʜᴛ ꜱʜᴇ ꜰɪɴᴅꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ꜱᴀᴍᴇ ꜱʜᴀᴅᴏᴡ ʜᴀꜱ ɴᴏ ɪɴᴛᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴꜱ ᴏꜰ ʟᴇᴀᴠɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ꜱʜᴇ Qᴜɪᴄᴋʟʏ ꜰɪɴᴅꜱ ʜᴇʀꜱᴇʟꜰ ɪɴ ᴀ ᴡᴇʙ ᴏꜰ ᴏʙꜱᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ ꜱʜᴇ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴇꜱᴄᴀᴘᴇ ꜰʀᴏᴍ.
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/You, one-sided Eyeless Jack/Reader, one-sided Masky/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. ɪᴍᴘᴏʀᴛᴀɴᴛ ɪɴꜰᴏ

First off I want to say thanks for checking this out! This is a remake of my old JTK story (from when I was about 15-16 years old) called [Stay](https://www.quotev.com/story/3643602/Stay-Jeff-The-Killer-X-Reader-DROPPED) (link if you want to go check it out, I don't recommend it since it's old lol) and I've been wanting to finally make this for the last 4 years but better late than never right? 

I plan to make this a lot darker than that one though... More mature I guess lol

Next I want to give the big trigger warnings before you start. There's a lot that **will be** or **might be** included, I'm unsure what all I plan to include, it may only be half of the list, but just in case here are the warnings:

**⚠TRIGGER WARNINGS⚠**

  * **Kidnapping**
  * **Stalking**
  * **Murder/Death**
  * **Gore/** **Violence**
  * **Sexual situations**
  * **Yandere Themes**
  * **Non-con/dub-con**
  * **Profanity**



More will be added if it shows up in the story.

Lastly here is a bit of info if necessary since this is a reader insert:

  * (F/n) = First name
  * (L/n) = Last name
  * (F/n), Terra, Sam: 21
  * Jeff: 20-22



I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading all this if you chose to lol


	2. ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ

**[Third Person POV]**

Running. That's all she can do, is run. Even if her legs feel like giving out, even if her lungs bleed with the need to intake air, (F/n) will keep running.

The trees both hinder her progress but also hide her form from the prying eyes of her pursuer. They sway in the cold night air, the mud below her bare feet squishing between her toes and sticks breaking under her heels.

' _He can't find me... Please, help me...!_ ' she wants to cry out but instead pants and coughs. She's stumbling, her body is telling her to stop, but all she can think is,' _No, I won't go back... Not with him, not with them, I... I want to go home!!_ ' She keeps going, only to finally reach a roadblock in the form of a root that her foot catches on. Hitting the ground roughly with a grunt the young woman breathes hard and tears prick her eyes as she looks up. 

The lights from town, they're so close...! But the moment she attempts to stand and run that last distance to sanctuary she stumbles to the ground and hisses in pain. Her ankle... No, no she's so close!! Looking back at the culprit she sees it's twisted and she can already make out the slow grow of a bruise. Turning back to the lights only at most 15 minutes away she pushes herself to get up, shakily standing and attempting to stand straight.

"So close..." She breathes with an exhausted smile.

"But you really think you can make it?"

Her heart stops and the smile quickly wipes from her face as slowly she turns her head to look back and a chill rolls down her spine when her (eye color) orbs meet that of an unblinking sky blue. His raven hair gently sways with the wind and the haunting, carved in smile on his cheeks rises with his smirk. He's only 10 feet away, she didn't even hear him coming...! ' _No.... No... I won't go back!!_ ' she wants to scream at him; instead she turns quickly and starts to limp away as fast as she can go. His taunting laugh seems to echo in her ears along with the slow steps of his boots as he follows her leisurely. 

"You're actually gonna try? That's why I like you, (F/n), you try to make everything more fun by playing 'cat and mouse' or 'hide and seek'," he chuckles, the (brunette, blonde, etc) speeding up and even using her ankle no matter how much pain it shoots up through her leg.

"Leave me alone... What do you want with me?! Please, just let me go, Jeff," she begs, crying as she uses trees to steady herself so she doesn't fall over again. Closer and closer the city gets, yet at the same time they seem to only get further away as he replies.

"Oh baby, you've got this all confused, huh? See, I caught you, y'know? Meaning," He stops briefly and stares her back down possessively. " **I win.** " Before she even realizes what's going on he's run at her and tackled her to the ground, turning her over and pinning her wrists above her head while he straddles her waist. She screams hoarsely and kicks to no avail, his legs pinning hers down easily. She looks up at the man she'd been trying to escape, again, over and over and he still finds her, the man who has made her scared of every shadow, be cautious of every noise or corner she turns. He watches her with obsession clouding his eyes and mind, his everlasting grin widening as he brings his face down only inches of hers. And as she starts to cry harder he takes in her scent with a content sigh.

_"Why won't you stay with me? I'm not that scary.~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okaaaay prologue is done. Chapter 1 is already in the works and should (hopefully be posted in the next few days). I hope this peaked interests, and I hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry it's taken me a bit to start this! Personal stuff going on in my life has left me distracted but here we are, chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm super excited to get a move on it.~
> 
> ⚠Chapter warnings⚠  
> *Language  
> *Slight mention of blood

**[Third Person POV]**

The crisp night air nips at (F/n)'s skin as she follows her friends down the dark dirt path running through the Shiverwood Forest. Their flashlights light up what's ahead of them and the (brunette, blonde, etc) haired woman pulls her jacket tighter to her as she shivers. This is a dumb idea. It's after 10 PM, the woods are a huge spread of land and dark, and a light fog surrounds them making it hard to see even 10 feet ahead. 

"It should be somewhere around here, that's the big rock Eddie at work was telling me to look for," Terra comments, pointing at the boulder a few feet into the trees to their right. It's large and looks to have some moss growing on the top trailing down. Reaching a fork in the road only a few more steps further the trio stops and look both ways. (F/n) cocks her brow, and she and Sam both turn to Terra. "So... I think it's this way," Terra tells them after moments of deliberation, pointing down the right path.

Sam doesn't appear convinced, in fact she almost didn't come, but worried for her friends and given her cell phone gets the best reception out here (not to mention she had some of the equipment they'd need) she tagged along. Furrowing her brows she asks,"Are you absolutely sure?" 

Terra takes a moments to think, before nodding, replying,"Yeah, that rock fits the description and placement. Look, if we go a bit further and don't see anything we get the hell out of here. Plus," without warning she brandishes 2 cans of mace and a thick pocket knife, (F/n) surprised while Sam is frozen and stunned, but (F/n) is glad the brunette came somewhat prepared as she adds,"we have stuff to use if things go awry."

(F/n) decides to ask,"You're sure those'll work on a murderer or more trying to kill us?"

"Yes... I think," Terra mumbles the last part before handing (F/n) the knife and Sam one of the cans. "All we have to do is place the cameras around the factory as well as the recorders, then leave, fast, easy job. We each have a walkie talkie and now some protection."

"This is how people die in horror movies, Ter," Sam attempts to warn while burrowing further into her coat, but alas she's ignored when Terra keeps going. (F/n) and Sam hesitate, glancing at the other, but keep following her.

(F/n) stops briefly with the sound of a branch snapping behind her and turns around abruptly, shining the flashlight in that direction and scanning the area. Nothing, not even wildlife as far as she can see. Not seeing anything thanks to the fog as well the young woman gets a bad knot in her gut about this; Going to an abandoned factory buried in the woods outside of town, it's a crazy and stupid plan. They've all heard talk of the things that go on amongst the trees of the Shiverwood Forest; people disappearing without a trace, monsters of all kinds and shapes being seen, the various abandoned buildings scattered around the vast expanse of vegetation hidden deep inside. Most just shrug it off, it's better not to think about it after all and don't go in alone or at all. Terra however became convinced there was one mysterious being inside the forgotten factory, so lost to time no one even remembers what was produced there. She was shown pictures and video footage her coworker had taken, and began delving into it. 

Now she wants to find out the truth. 

Jolting out of her worried thoughts by Terra asking,"(F/n)? You good?" (F/n) faces them again and nods, swallowing.

"Yeah, uh... Just heard a bat or something," she clearly lies. The other two glance at each other before shrugging. They didn't hear anything, so maybe it wasn't anything to worry about. The three keep going, not noticing the shadow hiding behind the large guiding boulder.

**[X][X][X]**

When at first they thought they were lost they find they are very much on the right trail. Up ahead the fog begins to slowly clear, and to all of their shock only maybe 50 feet up ahead is their location. The parking lot is desolate and as abandoned as the factory, the large, 3 story building pitch black inside; many of the windows are broken or cracked, the doors look they've been only recently repaired, and only silence settles amongst the three when they step up to it. Staring up at the huge location Sam shakes her head.

"No way," she says first, Terra and (F/n) both looking at her as she continues,"there's absolutely no way we're going in there. That screams 'death trap', I told you this was a stupid idea." (F/n) finds herself nodding in agreement, despite the walk this isn't the ideal place 3 young women should find themselves so late and so far from life, whereas Terra looks like she wants to argue but glances at the factory again. She's thinking this through, maybe considering this isn't the right decision... Maybe Sam has a point...

"I... We came so far though," she starts, looking back at the red head and (brunette, blonde, etc) with a toughened look she's forcing. "I know this looks scary, and I already know it's stupid, but-"

"Yeah, it is, Terra what if there is a psycho hiding inside?? Plus it's huge! This will take all night with just the 3 of us to find good camera spots! We need to go home."

"That's why we have these," Terra argues back, holding up her own can of pepper spray,"and we have our flashlights and phones. We have plenty at our disposal, plus we're only setting down 3 cameras each and recorders with them, that's it! Come on, guys, we've come so far, lets just stay a little longer to do this, please?" Terra basically begs while Sam still is unmoved and ready to yell if she has to. (F/n) on the other hand, knowing both sides won't see eye to eye without her input, lets out a sigh and holds up her hands to shut them both up before they jump down the other's throat.

"How about this: We're in there, 20 minutes tops, we set the cameras in places away from each other, get the recorders set up, then tell the other two over the talkies that you're done. If you haven't placed all your cameras in the 20 minute limit it doesn't matter, just hurry to the front, we radio each other every 5 minutes to ensure the other two are safe. Let's all set timers as soon as we get inside, make sure the walkie talkies are working, and figure out who's going where."

Sam is still reluctant while Terra nods quickly, but the red head eventually sighs in defeat and the two follow (F/n) inside. With their flashlights on the trio steps into the pitch black entrance and using their phone flashlights as well they have a decent circle of light around them. It's dark, smells that have settled over the last few decades wafting into their nostrils as Sam coughs from them. Looking around they see a desk at the front, looks like for security purposes maybe, and benches strewn about. Not much else to see other than the wallpaper ripped and slashed in different places, and the floor beneath them cracked in certain areas or rotting away. Surprising them most is the lack of any signs of life, like no one truly lives there like rumored. But they're this far, and even Sam seems prepared as she pulls her bags off and starts going through them, (F/n) and Terra doing the same with their own bags slung on their shoulders.

To their surprise Sam brandishes a bag of glowsticks, the large pack carrying up to 40 small sticks. (F/n) says,"Well that'll come in handy..." while Terra gives a thumbs up. Sam nods before opening it while the other two women get the cameras and recorders ready.

Once all is said and done the trio each as 3 cameras, 3 recorders, 10 glowsticks each, a walkie talkie, and their own weapons as well as their personal bags and phones. They decide to keep Terra on the first floor, Sam will take second, and (F/n) third and once they again check to ensure the walkie talkies are connected and working each heads on their way with (F/n) and Sam taking the stairwell up. The duo splits with Sam griping about this being a bad idea still, and (F/n) looks ahead into the illuminated darkness before her reaching the last step. She swallows, taking in the machinery covered with tarps and cloths as well as the old posters that have decayed to the point they're impossible to read lining the walls, most likely about the company or to give the workers a 'boost' during their hours of work. 

It's silent, dust floating in the air as well as the scents in the air making it hard to (F/n) not to hide her nose in her shirt. While she feels... Weird, like she's being watched, she assumes rats are the cause. She's seen rat droppings around as well as holes in the wall, it calms her nerves thinking that it's just some small animals instead of a possible blood thirsty killer. Deciding to drop a glowstick by the stairs after breaking it the young woman walks further in to start her exploration; the first camera is sat on a table near the stairs facing both them and some of the machines. Turning night vision on it she places the recorder down beside it after figuring out the settings. With that done the (brunette, blonde, etc) begins her trek to the other parts of the third floor.

There are a few doors and rooms, one leading to a supply closet that still holds some old cleaning supplies as well as a ladder. The next set are just bathrooms, and after that are a few offices down a hallway. Making sure to drop glowsticks where she goes the woman ventures down the hall to find more areas of the factory, more machinery and such. 

"Hmmm... Maybe I should check those rooms first, put a camera facing down the hall cause that'll be ideal if someone was living up here," she comments to herself, doing just that. The item is placed on a chair aimed down the dark hall and the recorder is put there with it. With only one camera left to place (F/n) is ecstatic since there's still 16 minutes on the timer. Deciding to phone in what she's done so far she pulls out the walkie talkie and begins to talk into it while walking into the first office and shining her light in,"Alright guys, I'm two down, just one more to go then I'm heading down."

It's quiet a moment, and she's disappointed to see the room is empty. Shrugging she goes to the next when the talkie comes to life with Sam's voice," **I'm one down, I'm getting ready to put the second one.** "

" **My second is done, holy crap this place is big! Did you guys know their a downstairs too?** "

" **Don't even think about it,** " is all Sam snaps before the two go quiet. 

"Alright, well, we're almost there, so I'll let you guys know when-"

(F/n) goes dead silent when the sound of something falling over and crashing up ahead causes her to jump. Eyes wide the (brunette, blonde, etc) looks down the dark hall and shines her flashlight, brows furrowing. It sounded metal maybe, definitely heavy... Blinking in worry and confusion the young woman begins trekking down to maybe find the noise source, all her fight or flight instincts screaming at her to stop, turn, run, but the fear is clouding her mind when she walks into the next room filled with machinery. She ignores her friends asking if everything is okay for a moment as she directs the flashlight towards a barrel that now lays on it's side, slightly rolling; having come into the room briefly to see what it was she knows for a fact that was upright... Which means she's definitely not alone. She wants to think maybe rats, but those things are too heavy for something so small...

Swallowing she starts to scan the room with her light as Sam asks worriedly," **(F/n), answer! Is everything okay??** " Nothing, not even a shadow of what could have knocked that down. Did she maybe hear wrong, or see wrong and it was down the whole time?... No, no it was definitely toppled over by something... And she doesn't think it was accidental.

"Yeah, I'm okay... I'm going to place my third now and I'll be down," she tells them slowly, the shakiness of her tone evident. She can feel eyes on her even if there's no one or thing in sight, so she speeds up her actions; she clips the item to the hem of her pants before pulling her bag off her back. Kneeling she places the flashlight on the ground briefly and tossing another glowstick beside her she pulls the last camera and recorder out. Starting to set up the camera she jolts with the sound of footsteps, and clutching the flashlight faces it the way she heard them.

Still nothing, but the intense stare hasn't gone away. Gulping the young woman places the flashlight beside her again before her fingers move swiftly over the cameras buttons and settings to set up it's night vision. It feels like it's taking forever, and she hisses curses when she accidentally presses something she didn't mean to, her hands shaky with her anxiety that she may be hurt or die any second now. 

"Come on, come on...!" she whimpers, and with an excited sigh she starts to say,"Ah, there we go-"

But looking up as her hand grabs and raises the flashlight the 21 year old feels her blood run cold; there, only 2 to 3 feet away in front of her, are black, shin length combat boots with charcoal colored jeans tucked messily into them. The pants have some crimson residue on them, which she can only imagine what it is. Her own breathing stopped she only hears her heart pounding, realizing her fears have come true; she was in fact not alone, people weren't crazy about seeing something in here, and now- now she's alone with this stranger. 

Slowly she raises the flashlight while her eyes lift and she begins to shake more when finding he's in a blood stained white hoodie. The clothing is both big on him but also fitting, showing some curves on his lean torso underneath. She also takes note his hands hiding in his hoodie pocket, and how much taller he is than her. 

But what really makes her panic skyrocket is his face; with raven messy hair that frames his thin face, the hair only barely hides the soul piercing sky blue eyes staring down at her unblinkingly. She realizes his eyelids seem to be gone, at least mostly, and black circles the orbs adding to their intensity. His smile is unnaturally long, she thinks, before remembering the word for it: a chelsea grin, cut high up into his cheeks, blood lightly trickling down his strong jaw. His skin is white as snow, completing the ghostly appearance of the clearly dangerous young man. She can make out a smile raising the chelsea grin higher as he steps forward. 

(F/n) counters this by jumping to her feet and putting some distance by taking a few steps back, her flashlight never leaving that haunting face. He stops, staring at her still, before a rough chuckle slips past his lips.

"You're pretty jumpy, what, are you scared?" he asks. The way he speaks it with his gruff, deep voice he's clearly trying to toy with her. "Been a while since anyone came to check the place out, are the 'rumors' dying down? It's gotten so boring lately I thought I'd have to go to town again to leave another message," he sighs, shrugging. His smile slips into a smirk as he finishes,"But fate decided to lead some unlucky idiots straight to me, so I won't have to do the hard work after all."

Before she can react he's pinned her by the throat against the hard wall and her (eye color) eyes go wide as he presses a knife to her stomach. (F/n) is silent, her hand once holding the camera latched on his arm, the camera discarded to the floor while her other hand wields the flashlight to make sure she can still see him. His face is inches of hers, their eyes staring into each other, and the way his seem to grow more unhinged by the second she's shaking her head while choking.

"Please, please, don't hurt me-" she begs, coughing. Tears prick her eyes with the pain and fear. 

"Why are you so scared, princess? You and your friends seemed ready to find something in here, now you did so why do you look so scared?~" he teases cruelly, the knife poking more harshly and ripping through her coat and shirt to jab at her tender (skin color) skin. "It did seem to be that one dumbass's idea more than anyone else's, but you still went along with it... Were you hoping to get some evidence to show everyone in town, let 'em know about the 'shadow that hides out here'? They'd all think you were liars though, don't you realize that? You'll all be looked at as fakes, or crazy! No one believes that 'cryptid' shit anymore, unless they're seen as... Mentally insane." 

Eyeing her up he presses his bigger body more against her and takes in her features and body shape. His hand holding a death grip on her throat loosens up to slide to her jaw, giving her that moment to breathe as he holds her jaw in a bruising grip. "... You're cute," he comments out of nowhere, even surprising himself when the alien words slip. (F/n) hears them too, but she's already at peak fear so she barely pays them any mind as she struggles to get away. "Guess I could leave them a sign I'm real, that 'Jeff the Killer' lives here. Could have your little friends find your severed head or something and go get the police, make a trail leading to your-"

He can't finish when he feels a sharp pain in his side and his eyes somehow widen. Peering down he finds the pocket knife of Terra's buried into skin, having been stabbed through his hoodie and (F/n)'s hand once on his arm holding the handle. She glares at him and in his moment of stunned silence she pushes him off, managing to get cut on her stomach from his own blade still poking her, but fortunately it's light and she is able to ignore it for now. Forgetting the camera where it lays the young woman yanks the bag from the floor as she rushes out of the room down the hall. She can hear his thundering boots behind her.

Adrenaline pumps through her veins as she takes off for the stairs, but screams when he manages to grab her bag and pulls her back. She lets it go to keep running but he grabs a fistful of her (short, long, etc) hair and stops her, growling,"You really think you're gonna get away that easily? I wasn't expecting the knife, you're smarter than others at least." He pulls her back to him, her back pressed against his front, and moving his one palm over her mouth the killer moves his other hand down and grips her hand holding the knife. He manages to force it out of her grasp as it clatters on the floor. The stranger then wraps his arm around her and starts to pull her back to the hall, (F/n) struggling against him and screaming behind his palm, but her escape seems to get further and further away with each step he takes back.

"We're gonna have so much fun.~" He breathes into her ear, and she attempts to stomp his feet to no avail. 

"(F/n)?!" Sam shouts from the stairs. The raven haired killer immediately freezes, (F/n)'s eyes wide with hope, and fear again, realizing her friends are coming up. They're both rushing the stairs, Terra yelling,"(F/n) are you okay?!"

In moments she's let go of and the stranger takes off away from the area, (F/n) looking after him with shock that's replaced with relief when she faces her friends who look panicked. They rush to her, Terra grabbing her bag while Sam asks,"Are you okay?! What happened??"

"Sam heard your scream, what's going on??" Terra asks followup, both fussing over their friend who is silent despite all she wants to say. But not here. Shaking her head she grabs their arms and pulls them to the stairs, exclaiming,"We have to go, we _have_ to go!!"

They don't try to argue or fight her ushering them out of the factory, and as they leave out the entrance the two glance back while (F/n) hurries away; they don't see anything, but Sam narrows her eyes at the third floor. They're being watched... And she nudges Terra to go as they hurry to catch up to (F/n).

**[X][X][X]**

"(F/n), are you sure everything is okay?" Sam asks for the 10th time since they got to Terra's car and started back home. (F/n) has been unusually quiet, her eyes watching the streets with anxious intensity. Terra glances at her from the drivers seat while Sam sits in the back, both worriedly eyeing their tense friend. "What did you find??"

"I... Uh..." she's trying to find the correct words to describe the man she found; the way he breathed into her ear, the way he looked at her, she shivers and swallows. She didn't like it, and all she can see is the almost possessive glare he had when she almost got away after stabbing him.

"Sam and I will go get the stuff tomorrow, we'll go with Eric and Danny just in case," Terra tells (F/n), referring to their two other friends of their group. Terra is overridden with guilt and she holds the steering wheel tightly as she swallows. "I... I'm sorry, (F/n), I should've listened to you guys, I... I guess even I thought maybe there wasn't anything, but... I should've listened... I'm sorry."

Sam gives Terra a mixed look, patting her arm before looking at (F/n). Once they reach a red light (F/n) finds her words.

"It's okay... We all went along, me included," she starts, giving Terra a small smile, before it drops with her eyes going down. "... There is someone there, he..." She glances at them, their eyes both intense as they wait for her to finish. Something tells her not to give away who it is, that things may go... Very wrong if she does. With a soft voice she says,"... he was just a drug addict, that's it. He was just trying to get money from me but he ran away once you two came upstairs."

The other two's anticipation falls and Sam groans sitting back in her seat, Terra biting her lip nervously as Sam starts,"So that's all it was?? Terra, after all that _you_ claimed to know and have seen, after _you_ said there was all this evidence and that _you'd_ seen pictures and-"

(F/n) tunes out the barrage Sam unleashes on the brunette while they drive to their apartment the friends all share as roommates. Her eyes watch the shadows outside as they pull up to the complex, thinking back to the psychopath. Did she make the right choice lying to her best friends? 

There's no way he'll find her. She keeps repeating that in her head. But the more it echoes... The harder it is to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As I said sorry it has taken so long but it's finally done!! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll be posting chapter 2 hopefully soon~


End file.
